


Embrace (All I Need Is You)

by therisingsun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, light angst???, mentions of certain characters and groups and whatever, post npc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingsun/pseuds/therisingsun
Summary: With his body weak with exhaustion, Zhengting just wants to relax for the day. It's somehow more effective when there's Zhangjing providing him company.





	Embrace (All I Need Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own [ prompt ](https://twitter.com/ynjuns/status/1013010558365233153?s=19)
> 
> really short and hasnt been edited also i blame ash for making me succumb to the zhuyou life

He loves being an idol, he loves being with his members, they're his best friends, practically his family now and he loves performing on stage with them but oh lord, it's so damn exhausting having to take care of 6 rowdy kids that refuses to listen to him. Right now, in the comfort of his home, he just wants to take a shower and rest in his bed for the entire day but of course, life wouldn't have it his way.

The doorbell rings and Zhengting groans in annoyance, he slips on his robes and musters the most genuine smile he could at the moment and walks towards the front door. He twists the doorknob open, secretly hoping the irritation isn't obvious on his face and was greeted by a familiar and more than welcomed face.

"Hi," Zhengting greets softly, feeling all the stress and weariness melt from his body. He steps aside to let Zhangjing enter, the shorter man smiles at him and Zhengting's breath hitches. "What are you doing here?"

"My schedule cleared up so I thought I might come by and I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer," Zhangjing answers, receiving a sheepish smile from the taller one. "So I called Justin and he told me that you already went home but anyways, I brought food with me."

"Go and rest, I'll heat the food for you," he orders and Zhengting just replies with a soft, "Okay."

"Okay," Zhangjing echoes. The younger of the two goes to lie on his couch but he still can't help but to steal a glance at the Zhangjing putting the food in the microwave. He feels the endearment blooming in his chest, a warmth washing over him and he loves this feeling, he could cherish it forever.

"You should lie down and rest, Zhengting," He hears the older man nag at him from behind and he pouts in protest. "I barely get to see you, I wanna engrave every moment with you in my mind."

"How about you go and take a shower while I finish up with plating the food, alright?" Zhangjing suggests gently, and his voice sounds clearer and Zhengting suddenly feels the cool touch of his hand on his warm aching shoulders and his shoulders drop in blissfulness. His eyes are about to droop but Zhangjing shakes him slightly, pushing him to the direction of his bathroom. 

Zhengting whines with all his might but to no avail because Zhangjing had already pull off his robes and switched on the tap water to fill the tub. He isn't exactly shy about his body and he knows the latter has seen him in this state many times before but he thinks it may be from the exhaustion that makes him think of his modesty. 

There's heat rising up to his cheeks and he hides his face behind his hands to which Zhangjing turns around and raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his eyes and laughter obvious in his voice when he asks, "Why are you so embarrassed? It's not the first time I've seen you like this."

Zhengting frowns at him, "Don't make fun of me. I just don't think I look my best today." and there, Zhangjing's tender look appears again and his chest constricts. "You have always been and will always continue to be beautiful to me, I don't care if you wear make up, go bareface or dressed up as long as you're happy. You don't have to worry about looking your best to me."

 He could cry. He wants to but he shouldn't, not when Zhangjing had actually struggled with body issues. He hopes that he knows Zhengting feels the same way about him, about how perfect he is to him and he doesn't care how he looks as long as he's healthy and happy. Before he could say anything though, Zhangjing had left with a soft kiss on his forehead and Zhengting moves to sit in the tub. 

He doesn't spend a long time in the bath tub, preferring to spend what time he has with his boyfriend. There was a time when he thought that Zhangjing would've ended up with Yanjun and they almost did but they both decided to focus on delivering their best while in Nine Percent and not to mention, there was a misconception that he was with Xukun when they were only close friends (really touchy friends, but friends nonetheless). He didn't even expect to date Zhangjing honestly, it just happened with nights spent talking about the what could have beens and what has been done, they clicked and became each other's pillars of support. 

Zhengting slips out of the bathroom and find his pajamas neatly folded on his bed. It's his favorite ones too and he's unreasonably happy that Zhangjing knows this. A light knock interrupts his blissful trance and Zhengting goes to open the door. "Food's ready, I've set it on the coffee table out front." Zhangjing tells him and entwines their hands together pulling him towards the living room. The TV's on, some show he didn't really give a damn about playing on screen and Zhangjing is seated first, tugging the taller man onto his lap.

He immediately curls up into his embrace and buries his head into the older's neck and Zhangjing giggles from the ticklish sensation of his hair rubbing against his neck. Zhangjing starts massaging his scalp lightly and Zhengting positively _mewls_ , he starts whining when the man beneath him pauses. "The food will get cold, baby."

He rarely ever gets called by petnames, usually him being the one to use it on others so for him to be called _baby_ by Zhangjing sent his heart pounding. He sits up a bit straighter so he could eat properly only to have Zhangjing feed him a spring roll. He chews on it slowly while Zhangjing speaks, "I heard that you already ate but I thought I should still get you some food just in case."

Zhengting holds the half-bitten spring roll in hand so he could respond his thanks when Zhangjing steals a bite. A mischievous smile plastered on his face while he chews delightfully.  The former gapes and he doesn't know when and how did Zhangjing become so brave but he steals a kiss too, lips lingering a bit before pulling away, leaving Zhengting gasping for air. Zhengting looks at the big sparkling doe eyes and all the means of wanting to act angry disappears because this man is too cute for his heart to handle.

Zhangjing just laughs loudly and the younger man scowls at him because the former knows he's his weakness. Damn it, he really needs to get his shit together. Zhengting goes back to his original position with a new spring roll, eating the whole thing in one go with a glare and Zhangjing just kisses his temple and continues to stroke his hair with one hand and feed him with the other.

"I miss you," he confesses, quietly. "I miss us."

They rarely ever get moments like these anymore, not since Zhengting debuted with Nex7, not since Zhangjing released his first solo album, not since Nine Percent disbanded. There's a hollowness in his chest when he remembers the time beginning from their placements in Nine Percent to their last moments as a group together. It had been a long and tough ride but it was worth it, he thinks. If he hadn't entered Idol Producer, he wouldn't have been close to the people he has now. It just hurts to think that he can't see the faces he was used to everyday anymore, he loves his Yuehua boys but there's a spot in his heart reserved for all the members of his previous group.

"And I miss you," Zhengting responds with sincerity albeit a bit tiredly. Zhangjing senses the sleepiness coming over Zhengting and hands him a cup of water to drink and wash down the food. He takes a slow sip and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 "You should sleep," Zhangjing tells him, removing Zhengting from his lap, earning a whine of protest in return.

"But I don't get to see you as much as I want to, I wanna be with you for the day." Zhengting pouts and Zhangjing just smiles at him, saying, "I'll still be here when you wake up. You should get as much rest as possible, sweetheart."

He sighs in defeat and plops his body onto the couch and waits for the older to return to their original position and honestly, it doesn't even take that long. He's just impatient and needy for his love and attention.

The pout on his face is replaced by a soft smile when he spots Zhangjing holding a blanket and a pillow in his hands. The latter slips onto the tiny couch next to him and Zhengting naturally snuggles into his side, loving the warmth and comfort it brought to him. He flutters his eyes close and feels Zhangjing leaving soft kisses on his eyelids. 

 He faintly feels lips gently pressed to his cheeks, forehead and lips before he slowly drifts off to sleep. It doesn't take long for Zhangjing to fall asleep too. The next morning, there's a smile on his face as he wakes up because that might have been the best sleep he has had in months.

 


End file.
